


The Beauty of Second Chances

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: Bad Mistakes and Second Chances [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Detour Ahead, but can stand alone. Dean finally has the family he almost lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean couldn’t have been more thrilled when the doctor confirmed that Cas was, indeed, pregnant. He had missed out completely on their first pregnancy due to his stupidly, and he just wanted to make up for all the hurt he had caused Cas and his daughter. He was determined to spoil Cas rotten this time.

He pulled his sweet omega to him and kissed him gently. “I’m so happy, Cas. I promise this time will be wonderful.”

Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “I know, mate. I’m not worried. I love you.”

Dean beamed. “I love you too.”

 

They arrived home and Mary toddled to her daddy with her arms held out. Dean scooped her up and kissed her until she squealed. “Gonna have a baby brother or sister. What do you think of that, princess?

Mary just babbled.

Cas was in the kitchen, helping Ellen, their live-in, with dinner. Dean stood in the door way and said, “I really don’t want you on your feet so much, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Dean, I’m just few weeks along. I worked for seven months when I was carrying Mary.”

Dean grimaced and said, “Yeah, I know. Don’t remind me.”

 

Dean was struggling with what he had done when Cas was pregnant with their first child. His family had convinced him that Cas only got pregnant to trap him because his family was so wealthy, and he had abandoned Cas. By the time he realized his terrible mistake, Cas had moved and he couldn’t find him. He had only gotten back with Cas after Family Services had contacted him about child support. It had taken him quite a while to gain Cas’ trust back and he never wanted to break that again.

But now they were mated and a family. Dean was so excited about Cas’ pregnancy he could hardly see straight.

 

That night, in bed, Dean pulled Cas to lay in top of him. Cas hummed and Dean kissed him.

“I’m so proud of you, Cas. And I am so happy about this pup I could just cry.”

Cas kissed him and said, “No tears, Dean. It will be wonderful to have you here with me through this one. You’re such a good daddy. I love you so much.” And Cas kissed him again, feeling his arousal beginning against Cas’ stomach.

Dean growled and pulled Cas’ face down to accept his tongue. They kissed with passion, and Cas felt slick begin. Dean sniffed and put his hand down to Cas’ hole. He scooped up some of the slick and tasted it.

“God, you taste so good, my little omega. Want to knot you.”

Cas moaned in response. Dean fingered Cas’ hole, opening him up to accept Dean’s large Alpha cock. Cas wiggled on him, just making him more aroused.

Dean flipped them over, so he was on top of Cas. Cas moaned and pushed his cock up against Dean’s thigh. Dean growled and pulled Cas’ legs up and onto his shoulders. He put the head of his cock against Cas’ leaking hole and ran it around a few times.

Cas whined. “Dean… please fuck me… please…”

Dean pushed in and Cas gasped. He still was not entirely used to Dean’s size. It filled him so completely, and felt amazing. Dean thrust in and began to fuck Cas softly.

“Can’t wait to see your belly swell with my pup. And until you get your milk… fuck Cas, you’re gonna be so beautiful with your belly full of my pup…”

Cas groaned out, “But I’ll be fat!”

Dean just whispered in his ear, “You’ll be beautiful.” His hot breath sent shivers down Cas’ spine.

He pounded in and out of Cas until Cas gasped, “Dean, I’m… I’m coming…” And he shot all over both of them. Dean groaned and his knot swelled.

“Gonna knot you, baby. You ready?”

Cas nodded fiercely.

Dean pulled back and thrust, forcing his huge knot into Cas, who immediately clamped down on it and they tied. Cas moaned loudly as Dean began to shoot hot cum over and over again.

Finally, he was done. Cas’ belly pooched out just a little, filled with his mate’s cum. Dean turned them on their sides but the movement caused his to cum again with a groan.

They lay looking at each other with love. Dean reached out and cupped Cas’ cheek and Cas leaned into it. Cas grabbed a towel and wiped them clean.

“Love you, mate, “Dean whispered.

“I love you too, so much.” A very sleepy Cas answered.

 

Dean treated Cas like he was made of spun glass. He always made sure Cas had taken his prenatal vitamin, made him lay down every afternoon and was constantly asking if he needed anything. Cas tried to tell him that he was fine, he didn’t need the constant attention, but Dean just ignored that.

When Cas had a bout of morning sickness, Dean was always near, wiping Cas’ mouth and fetching him tea and crackers to settle his stomach. Cas had to admit to himself, all the attention was wonderful. He had struggled so much when he was carrying Mary, and this was just so different. He really sort of enjoyed being spoiled.

Cas was having weekly doctor visits to keep track of how he was doing, but he was deemed to be in perfect health at each one.

They had passionate sex every night that Cas felt up to it, and Dean was really happy that the hormones meant that Cas’ libido was actually raging. Cas was horny virtually constantly. Dean just hoped this was the case the entire pregnancy.

 

 

Cas reached the end of his first trimester. His baby bump was showing and Dean couldn’t keep his hands off it. He was always walking up behind Cas and running his hands over Cas’ belly. At night in bed, he rubbed over it lovingly. Cas adored it.

Even when they were fucking, Dean would rub Cas’ belly. All the time they were tied… Dean worshiped Cas and his growing child.

 

It was time for the ultrasound. They were both very excited. Dean hadn’t gotten to see Mary in Cas’ womb and so he was just so emotional about this, Cas had to calm him down. The tech was running the wand over Cas’ belly and then, there was the pup’s face. Dean had tears running down his face.

“Oh my god, Cas. It’s our pup.” Cas squeezed his hand.

When the tech asked if they wanted to know the sex, they both said, “Yes!” in unison.

The tech ran the wand around more and then stopped.

“Oh, look. It’s a boy. See? There’s his penis.”

Dean’s eyes got so big, Cas thought they might pop out. “A son? We’re having a son?’ He kissed Cas so hard the tech laughed.

Everything was perfect.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas seemed to be getting bigger every day. Dean was twice as attentive as he was before. Not only did he make Cas take a nap every day, most days he would lay down with him and hold him in his arms, one hand on Cas’ belly.

One day they were laying like this and Dean felt something under his hand. His eyes got big and Cas laughed. “That’s your son, kicking.”

Dean was transfixed. He held his hand over the spot and the pup kicked again.

Dean had tears in his eyes.

“You big softy,” Cas kidded him. “My big old soft Alpha.”

Dean just grinned and kissed Cas with passion. “Oh, so I’m soft huh? I’m gonna show you how hard I can be for you.” And with a growl, he pulled Cas’ sweats down.

He pulled Cas shirt up and off, then he stood and stripped. His cock was heavy and full. Cas looked at it, licked his lips and let out a soft whine. Dean crawled over him and began to kiss him hard and wet and messy.

Cas responded immediately. He just never seemed to get enough with his hormones running wild like they were. He spread his legs wide and Dean slid between them.

Dean sucked hard on each of Cas’ nipples, making Cas moan and arch. Then he kissed down over Cas’ swollen belly and to his cock. He licked the head and listened to Cas groan.

Then he was between Cas’ legs pushing them up and apart. He looked at the slick dripping from Cas’ hole and smiled.

“Look at that sweet little hole, so wet and tight for me. Just waiting for me to shove my big alpha cock into it and make it open up for me. Make it ready for my knot.”

He touched fingers to the slick and brought them to his mouth, tasting.

Cas was whimpering. “Please… Dean, please…”

Dean growled, “Please what, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Cas groaned out, “I want… want you to fuck me… please.”

Dean smiled. “Show me, baby. Show me where you want me to fuck you,”

Cas whimpered and put his hand to his hole. “Want it here, Dean, want your cock in here.”

Dean laughed and put the head of his cock to Cas’ hole and rubbed it around, listening to Cas moan. Then he slid in and Cas cried out, “Oh yes, god yes… Dean…”

He slid fully and said, “Such a sweet little slut for my cock. So sweet…”

The he fucked Cas senseless. When he felt he was close, he would slow up and listen to Cas moan in frustration. Then he would pound Cas until he was groaning so loudly, Ellen was sure to be able to hear them. Cas came with a long groan and shot cum all over both of them. Still Dean ran his hands lovingly over Cas’ belly.

Dean was near, so close… his knot was swelling and he pulled on Cas’ hips to bring him closer. Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean and nodded slightly. Dean forced his knot into Cas and listened to his gasp. They tied and he shot and shot and shot cum into his love. Cas moaned at the feeling, and the baby kicked, making them both laugh.

 

Later, after dinner, Dean was making Mary laugh, playing with her feet and singing to her. Cas smiled at the sight. He was so happy, happier than he ever dreamed was possible for him. He had an adoring mate, a beautiful pup and another on the way. Life was sweet.

 

Three days later, there was a knock on the door. Dean answered and just stood there. Then Cas heard him say, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Cas peeked and saw a man at the door, an obvious alpha, dressed in a suit and tie. The man said, “Can I come in, son?”

Cas gasped. Dean‘s father was here?

Dean turned and said, “Cas, take Mary and go into the kitchen. Cas scooped up Mary and went. But he handed Mary to Ellen and went to listen at the door.

“I asked what you are doing here.” Dean sounded angry.

The man answered, “I just wanted to see you, son.”

Dean just said, “Why?”

The man sighed. “I admit I was upset when you took up with that omega. I thought he was just a whore looking for money,”

Dean growled.

“Wait, wait, hear me out. But I hear that you have a nice little family here, and that your omega may be pregnant again.”

Dean said coldly, “’That omega’ has a name. His name is Cas. And we’re mated.”

The man said something Cas couldn’t hear. But it seemed to calm Dean down a little.

“Dean, I want to see my granddaughter. I want to meet your mate. Can’t we try?”

Dean came into the kitchen, Cas hurried away from the door.

“Cas, my father wants to meet you and see Mary. I don’t know what to think. I want to know what you want to do here.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm. “I think we should give him a chance. I’ll meet him.” And with that, he scooped Mary up on his hip and walked into the living room.

He faced the stern-looking man and said, “Hello, Mr. Winchester. I’m Cas. This is Mary, your granddaughter.”

The man looked at Cas for a moment, his eyes drifting down to take in Cas’ belly, and then back up to his face. He smiled and held out his hand. “Hello, Cas. I’m glad to meet you.”

Cas smiled and shook hands. Dean was standing behind Cas and had a look of complete shock on his face, that gradually warmed into a smile.

“Call me John, please, Cas. Can I hold her?” He held arms out towards Mary.

Cas smiled and said, “Of course, John.” He handed Mary to the man, who was beaming at the child.

John stayed for an hour. He played with Mary and talked with Cas and Dean. When he left, he made them promise to come to dinner soon.

When Dean closed the door, he just looked at Cas and said, “Will wonders ever cease?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

They were outside John’s door. Cas was extremely nervous and nothing Dean said helped. Dean had Mary on his hip and he knocked on the door.

A butler answered the door. Dean greeted him warmly and introduced him to Cas. The man had a warm smile that helped calm Cas just a little. They were shown to a huge living room, where John sat with a brandy snifter in his hand. He smiled broadly, and got up to greet them. He hugged Cas and took Mary from Dean’s arms.

Dean and Cas sat next to one another on a couch. Dean put his arm around Cas and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. Cas melted into Dean’s side a little, calming.

John asked when the pup was due and Cas told him four and a half months. When John asked if they knew the sex yet, Dean grinned and proudly said, “It’s a boy.” John congratulated them.

Dinner was wonderful. They all chatted easily and Mary babbled all through the meal. When they were done, Mary was starting to get fussy, so they got ready to go home.

Dean shook hands with John and said, “Thanks dad. This meant a lot to me.” John just smiled. When John hugged Cas, He whispered in Cas” ear, “Thank you for making my son so happy.” Cas beamed and said quietly, “He makes me that happy too.”

Dean was smiling all the way home. Cas was so happy that Dean and John had mended their rift and he actually didn’t blame John for his part in Dean’s abandonment so long ago.

 

At home, Ellen took a sleeping Mary and put her to bed. Dean and Cas went to their bedroom. Cas was yawning.

“Tired, baby?” Dean looked at Cas lovingly.

“I really am. I don’t know why.” Cas yawned again.

Dean chuckled. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe because you’re growing a person in your belly and because we just had a big evening?”

Cas laughed, “I suppose that could have something to do with it.”

They went to bed and Cas was the little spoon with Dean’s hand protectively on Cas’ belly.

 

In the deep of the night, Cas woke Dean up. “Dean, something’s wrong.”

Dean was instantly awake. “What is it, Cas?” Cas moaned. “I’m having pain, Dean.”

Den hopped out of bed and dressed quickly. He ran down the hall and woke up Ellen, telling her he was taking Cas to the hospital. The he ran back into the bedroom, scooping Cas up in his arms and headed for the car.

He burst through the ER doors with Cas in his arms. The nurses took Cas to a room and Dean went with him. It wasn’t long before aa doctor came in and examined Cas, who was in a lot of pain.

The doctor did a pelvic exam and then sent Cas for a CAT scan. Dean wasn’t allowed in the room but he stood by the door the entire time, waiting for Cas to be done. Then they went back to the room.

The doctor came in after a bit. He asked questions about Cas first delivery. This was the first time Dean had heard what a difficult delivery Cas had giving birth to Mary. He began to feel guilty again.

The doctor explained that it was likely that Cas had sustained some damage during the birth that had gone undetected up until now. He wanted to try some drugs on Cas that might help, but he felt strongly that Cas needed to go on bedrest until this pup was ready to be delivered. And he said that Cas would most likely need a C section.

Cas was very upset. He cried in Dean’s arms. Dean made some soothing sounds in Cas’ ear and rubbed circles on the small of Cas’ back. Cas clung to him like he was drowning.

Cas spent the night in the ER with IVs running. The pain subsided and then went away altogether. The doctor gave Dean a list of instructions for Cas, the main one was absolute bedrest except for trips to the bathroom. Dean swore they would be followed to the letter.

 

He carried a very sleepy Cas in the house and to the bedroom. He tucked Cas in bed and waited until Cas was asleep. Then he went out to tell Ellen what was going on. Ellen assured him that she could care for the house with no problems. She also felt that between her and Dean, they could take good care of Mary as well.

Dean was exhausted. He went and crawled into bed beside Cas and fell asleep.

 

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of Cas crying. He turned and gathered Cas in his arms. Cas sobbed into his shoulder, while he just kept saying, “Everything will be all right, baby. I swear.”

Finally, Cas was cried out, and reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Cas looked so lost it just about broke Dean’s heart. “Dean, I’m scared.”

Dean held Cas and said, “I know, baby, but there is no reason to be. You’re going to be fine and our son is going to be fine. In fact, we need to come up with a name for him, don’t you think?”

Cas nodded. “I would like that.  Do you have a name in mind?”

Dean smiled at Cas. “As a matter of fact, I do. I really love the name Gabriel.”

Cas smiled. “Oh, I love that too! Gabriel Winchester… it’s wonderful.”

And so the name was chosen.

 

Dean had asked the doctor about sex. The doctor said that it was fine as long as they took it easy. Cas wasn’t in the mood right now, but Dean felt that would change eventually. Right now the hardest thing was to keep Cas’ mind busy so he didn’t dwell on the problems. Dean bought a large TV and had it put in at the end of the bed. There were books piled up on the bedside table. Mary played with Cas in the bed for hours every day. Dean did everything he could think of.

Days stretched into weeks.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was adjusting to being in bed, but it didn’t keep him from getting restless and occasionally teary. Dean was always there for him. His belly was getting bigger and bigger and Dean not only rubbed it but he had begun to talk to his son as well.

“Be good, Gabe. Be good for your papa and stay put. We love you so much and we just want you to stay in there until you’re ready for the world.”

Cas would cry but these were good tears.

It was the third trimester and Cas was doing well. No more pain and no spotting were all good news. He and Dean still could make love and that helped everything along for both of them. It was tender and sweet, slow and loving.

Cas had taken to wanting sex on his hands and knees, Dean holding Cas’ belly under his hands. It made Dean go deeper but Cas craved that. Sometimes they would spoon to fuck, but Cas greatly preferred the hands and knees way. Sometimes Dean would come in the room and Cas would flip over and present, knowing it drove Dean wild.

Seeing his omega with his ass in the air, presenting for him, was intoxicating. The sight of Cas’ tight little hole just begging for his cock, Cas’ belly filled with his pup hanging down… It just made Dean crazy. Cas was always dripping slick for him, too. Dean wondered just how Cas managed that but never asked. He just took.

He would tear off his clothes and get on his knees behind Cas. He would put his hands on Cas’ belly and then eat up some of that sweet slick until Cas was wiggling on his face and begging him to fuck. He was all too happy to oblige. Even though they had to take it slow and easy, Dean was getting to where he loved it. He would fuck in and out of Cas almost lazily, and it would last and last.

Cas was reduced to a sweaty, moaning mess and Dean’s knot would be huge by the time he was ready. When they tied, he would roll then on their sides, spooning, and rub Cas’ belly and whisper words of love into Cas’ ear.

It was one of the only two times Cas was really happy during this trying time. The other was when Mary was with him.

 

It was a two weeks before the pup was due. Cas was sleeping, Dean curled protectively around him. He was suddenly awakened by a pain. He groaned and tried to curl up around his swollen belly. It passed, but then there was another one. And suddenly, Cas felt a rush of wetness. His water had broken.

He frantically woke up Dean, who went into full action mode. He alerted Ellen and carried Cas to the car. Cas was concerned at how much he must weigh but Dean was filled with adrenaline and had no problem at all carrying Cas. They sped to the hospital, with Cas in full labor.

There was a flurry of activity as soon as Dean carried Cas into the ER. Before he even knew what was happening, Cas was in a birthing room with Dean pacing a circle. The doctor came in and examined Cas.

“Well, it looks like this little one is ready to be born.”

Dean looked alarmed. He clutched Cas’ hand. “But it’s too early? Will he be all right?”

The doctor smiled. “He may be a little small, but I think he’ll be fine. He’s a good enough size, Cas has been very careful. I’m not too concerned. Now, I need to get Cas prepped for the C section.”

Dean paced outside the surgical suite. Finally, he was allowed in. He rushed to Cas and kissed him. There was a large drape preventing them from seeing what was going on. They gave Cas a spinal and began. Cas couldn’t feel anything but tears were running down his face and into his ears. Dean wiped the tears away and tried to reassure Cas that everything would be fine.

And then, they heard the hefty cries of their son. He was lifted above the screen and they got their first look at Gabe. He was screaming lustily. He was taken to another station, checked over and cleaned up, Then, in what seemed like hours to Dean and Cas but in reality was just a few minutes, when a nurse brought a tiny bundle and put it in Dean’s arms.

Dean moved the blanket and looked into the face of his son. He couldn’t breathe. He turned to Cas and said, ‘It’s our son.” He looked at Cas like Cas had hung the moon.

He passed the pup to Cas, who beamed at their son.

 

Cas had to stay in the hospital for a few days because of the C section. On the morning of the fourth day, Cas was discharged along with Gabe. They monitored them both carefully but everything was progressing normally. Cas was still sore but he was given some pills to help with pain that would not interfere with his breast feeding Gabe.

Dean never got tired of watching Cas feed their son. It was beautiful and perfect. He got up with Cas for every middle of the night feeding, both to be supportive but also just to watch in wonder.

Mary was entranced with her baby brother. She always wanted to be with him, touching his little hands and kissing him. Her first word was ‘daddy’ but her second was ‘Gabe’.

The doctor told then to wait six weeks before having sex, but of course, Cas wasn’t going to listen to that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't harrass me about how quickly Cas has sex after the C section. I did my research and it varies wildly as to when women are ready for sex. I even read 2 accounts of women who had sex the day after they got home from the hospital and they said it was wonderful.

Three weeks after Gabe was born, Cas was more than ready to have sex. He knew Dean would be concerned but he just couldn’t wait any more. He waited one night until Dean was brushing his teeth before bed. He stripped and was presenting when Dean came back to the bedroom. Dean just stopped and stared at Cas.

“Cas, I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

Cas looked back over his shoulder and said, “Oh yeah, I’m more than ready. I can’t wait any more. Get over here and fuck me, Dean.”

Dean was trying his best to resist, but the sight of Cas’ ass in the air, dripping slick, was too much. He got on his knees behind Cas and sniffed at the intoxicating scent of Cas’ slick. It was all over Cas’ thighs and dripping from his hole. Dean buried his face in Cas’ ass, licking slick. Cas moaned.

Dean tried one more time. “Cas, are you sure?”

Cas growled at him and said, “Fuck me. Fuck me right now, or I swear I’ll go find that old dildo I used to use when I was alone and in heat.”

Dean growled back. “Oh no you won’t, you sassy omega.”

Dean grabbed Cas by the hips and slid in. Cas groaned and pushed back against him, trying to get him all the way in. Dean moaned at Cas’ heat, his tightness around his cock. He bottomed out and held for a moment or two, just feeling all of Cas on his cock. Then he began to fuck Cas gently.

Cas groaned out, “Faster. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Dean obliged. He thrust in hard and deep. He pulled back on Cas’ hips with every thrust. It was so good he felt dizzy. The lazy and slow fucking they had done while Cas was pregnant had been good, but nothing compared to pounding into his love. He went deeper, harder, faster, listening to Cas’ groans.

He gasped, “Fuck, Cas. It’s so good, you feel so good on my cock.”

Cas was just moaning his name, over and over.

His knot swelled and he forced it in, Cas gasped and clamped down, tying them. Dean came over and over again, filling Cas with his hot cum. Cas came with a groan. They panted and collapsed on the bed. Dean turned them to spoon. Just turning made his cum again.

Still a little concerned, Dean asked Cas if he was okay.

“Better than okay, my love. Much better.”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas on the back of his neck, listening to Cas hum happily.

 

 

 

Life was blissful. Dean had his family and he was so happy, he never took a second of it for granted. His father would visit and bounce each child on his knee.

When Gabe was two, Cas wanted another pup. This time they had another girl and named her Hannah.

Dean never went a day of his life without thanking the universe for the beauty of his second chance.

 


End file.
